Batman: The Killing Joke DCEU
This is a fan made Batman Movie plot and cast. Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Jared Leto as Joker * Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * J.K Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon * Paul Wesley as Dick Grayson/Nightwing * Taron Egerton as Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood * Evan Rachek Wood as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle * Tom Sizemore as Harvey Bullock Plot Batman (Ben Affleck) is riding in the Batmobile and Batgirl (Evan Rachel Wood) is running across the rooftops searching for a missing Jason Todd (who is the second Robin). In a warehouse Jason Todd (Taron Egerton) falls to the ground and is continuously beat with a crowbar by the Joker (Jared Leto). Any attempt Jason makes to escape Joker stops him and beats him again. Batman finally gets the coordinates from Alfred (Jeremy Irons) and tells him that Jason is in a abandoned warehouse on the other side of Gotham. Batman tries to get there as fast as possible but while he does, Joker has set off a bomb to go off in a few seconds. Jason tries to escape but is too injured and slow and the bomb goes off killing him moments before Batman gets there. Batgirl soon shows up and the two find Jason's body. Back in present day, Batman is walking through Arkham Asylum and meets with the Joker who is playing cards. Batman sits opposite the Joker and tells him that his madness needs to end before one of them ends up killing each other. Joker does not respond to Batman so Batman grabs the Joker but finds white stains on him. Realising this isn't the Joker, Batman demands to know where he is. Down at an amusement park, Joker looks around the place and kills the owner and claims the park for himself. In a flashback, Joker remembers how he came to be and that it only takes one bad day to change a man. At the Barbara Gordon's apartment, there is a knock on the door, Barbara opens it and finds the Joker on the other side. The Joker pulls a gun on Barbara and shoots her in the spine and she collapses to the ground. Joker laughs and takes pictures of her. The Joker leaves her apartment laughing. Moments later Commissioner Gordon (J.K Simons) arrives and sees Barbara on the ground and calls the hospital. At the hospital Barbara is talking with her father about what happened, Gordon gets furious at Joker and goes off after him. That night Batman visits Barbara and she tells him to stop her dad from doing what he's about to do. Commissioner Gordon has arrived at the amusement park Joker is at and looks for him but is attacked by Harley Quinn (Margot Robie) and he is knocked out and brought to the Joker. At the Batcave Batman and Alfred (Jeremy Irons) are searching for Joker until they get to the amusement park. As Batman is about to leave, Dick Grayson (Paul Wesley) the first Robin, and tells Bruce that he is going with him but Bruce doesn't let him and thinks about Jason and Barbara and how he let them down. Batman tells Dick that he has other work for him saying that Two Face is on the loose and tells him to find him. Batman arrives at the amusement park to find Gordon. Inside one of the areas, Gordon has been stripped down and chained on one of the rides and shows him pictures of a wounded Barbara to drive him insane. Batman finds the Joker and chases after him an frees Gordon but is slowed down by Harley Quinn and the toe start to fight. Batman defeats and ties up Harley and continues to go after the Joker. Batman finds Joker in the funhouse and the two get into a fight. Joker traps Batman and escapes before the GCPD can stop him. Batman is in the Batcave angry at how he let the Joker get away. Alfred tells Bruce that he has to be at the General Assembly. Bruce goes the next day as a unofficial observer. While there a bunch Joker goons storm the building and kill all the guards. Joker appears on the podium and gives a speech and says that he will release his deadly laughing gas which will kill everyone. Bruce manages to get out and change into his Batman suit. Batman enters the building knocking out Joker and destroying the laughing gas. Joker escapes and gets into a helicopter on the roof. Batman follows Joker but is stopped by Joker's goons. Batman defeats all of the and gets to the roof where Joker has opened fire on Batman who manages to evade the fire. Joker flies away and Batman calls the Bat-Wing and goes after him. Batman launches himself into the helicopter and fights the Joker. Joker pulls out a gun but shoots the pilot and the helicopter goes down but Batman manages to get out. Batman searches for Joker but is not there meaning the Joker is still out there. Category:Movies